One More Time
by Neko11
Summary: AU. LuNa. Tomorrow, his sun would leave forever. Tomorrow would destroy everything. Luffy didn't want to think about it, neither did Nami. So the two just got in the car and drove away, never looking back. They just wanted one more day with each other before it was too late... before Nami had to leave. Please read and enjoy :3


**A/N.: Well, I just re-watched Strong World, and it awoke my love for LuNa again^_^ I haven't written a LuffyxNami story for a long while now, and got new ideas after this great movie. Plus, there's a song from Simple Plan that inspired me to write this. PLUS, it's Nami's birthday. Happy b-day, Nami! **

**Anyways, hope all you LuNa-lovers enjoy this! :) **

**Universe: AU**

**Disclaimer: Yesh, yesh. One Piece does not belong to me, neither does Simple Plan and their wonderful song! **

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**~One More Time~**

Luffyclosed his eyes again and turned around. After a minute, Luffy sighed in frustration and turned around again, but sleep just wouldn't come. He had no idea how long he'd been lying in bed and trying to fall asleep. Maybe he would wake up tomorrow and see the sun again.

But that was impossible. His sun, Nami, wouldn't knock on his door anymore. She wouldn't give him her special smile that made the sun seem like it wasn't shining anymore, because her smile was so much more powerful. Nami wouldn't share her beautiful laugh with him, never again, because she was moving away tomorrow. Luffy still couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ believe it.

Why did Nami have to move away? He _knew_ why, but just because her father had to work in a different country and wanted to move didn't mean he had to take Nami with him!

But he would; it was too late. A lonely tear ran down Luffy's face, resembling his own lonely heart that was being taken away forcefully. It was not fair. Why did he feel so weak, so helpless? Why did this have to happen to them?

Both of them had been through so much in their pasts, and they had to fight against life all on their own. Just when the boy scarred forever and the girl with the empty heart finally met, just when those two finally were able to heal, they had to be seperated.

How were Luffy's scars supposed to heal when Nami's laughter wouldn't smooth them anymore? How was Nami's heart supposed to heal when there was no Luffy to fill it with joy anymore?

The scars would bleed again until he bled out and the empty heart would eat her away.

Luffy was brought back to reality by his phone that ringed loudly. He jumped at the sudden noise, and grabbed the phone. Before he picked up he saw that it was already three in the morning.

„Yeah?" he said silently, not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Who the heck would call at a time like this anywa-

„It's me."

His train of thoughts was interrupted and his mind couldn't progress any thoughts. He froze, recognizing the familiar voice immediately.

„N-Nami."

There was a short silence, then she spoke with a sad, quiet voice that made Luffy's heart drop.

„Could you come over?" She asked.

Luffy didn't think of how strange that sounded. He didn't think of what his father would say if he found out Luffy was gone. He didn't even _think of saying no_. _He didn't care what time it was. _

So without hesitating, he replied, „Yeah."

When he arrived, she was already waiting at the door. There was no smile on her face, and Nami couldn't see the light in his eyes.

There was rain, so much cold rain, that kept on falling and drenched them in the sadness of the dark sky. Luffy and Nami got in the car without talking, and without saying a word, the motor was started. In silence the boy and the girl drove away, wanting to flee from all the rain that were nothing but the tears they had cried.

They didn't give a damn about what consequences this would have. They just drove further and further, not once turning back. They didn't want to know how many miles they were away from home... it just didn't matter. Hours passed by, and the silence still surrounded them. They didn't want to talk. They didn't want to turn on the radio. They just wanted to listen to the other's breathing, the slow and steady rhythm being the most precious sound in the world.

It was nearly six AM when the car ran out of fuel and they got out. The sky hadn't stopped crying, as if it was sharing the sadness of the boy and the girl with the whole world.

Walking along each other, they followed their instincts and sat down at the steep cliff, waiting for the source of life to appear. They were on their own, Nami, Luffy, the endless ocean, the salty breeze and the warmth at the end of the horizon being the only things in the world.

This moment was like a crystal, and it turned into a diamond when the darkness began to fade.

When the huge ball of light began to emerge from the ocean and break through the dark clouds, they took each other's hands; for one more time they watched the sun setting the sea on fire together.

It's been two years since then. They only saw each other during Christmas in all this time. But even if they were apart, even if they couldn't feel, smell, touch, _love_ each other – they never once forgot about the precious moments they spent together once upon a time and slowly, their wounds kept on healing.

Whenever Luffy looked at the sunrise, he was reminded of the silky soft hair that glowed bright red in the rays of the morning sun and he turned around, searching for the person who laughed – but the laughter could only be heard in his heart; he looked at the sun – his sun - again, the light of the rays reflecting in his eyes.

Whenever Nami watched the sun rise on the other site of the world, she was reminded of a pair of brown eyes that seemed to glisten brighter than the sun could ever shine. She blinked because she could have sworn those eyes were looking upon her at the moment, but then she realized they had always been there and she laughed.

No matter how far apart they were, that way they never forgot about each other.

And each sunrise they watched not only brought warmth upon them, but light into their hearts, and managed to unite two lonely souls one more time.

**YXYXYXYXYXYYXY**

**Saa, what do you think of it? I'd love to get some reviews, please :) It doesn't matter if it's only one-word-reviews, I love to get feedback! =)**

**(And for all those who read PoL too: I've already written the next chapter, but it still has to be corrected, so please be patient. Thank you.)**

**Thanks for reading^_^ **

**Neko11**


End file.
